Gomu Gomu no Mi/Team Combinations
At certain times, Luffy tends to adapt by utilizing his powers with the current situation to increase the strength of his techniques and to overcome any potential obstacles. Situational Techniques During certain situations, Luffy is sometimes forced to adapt in his use of his Devil Fruit powers in order to fight an enemy. This is usually due to an attack inflicted by an enemy on him that leaves him at a disadvantage. To compensate, Luffy thus adapts to the situation and turns his disability into an advantage instead. The known techniques that Luffy has had to create under such circumstances and their origin are as follows: * : A technique that Luffy had to temporarily come up with while on Little Garden. While the Straw Hat Pirates were on Little Garden, they faced off against four of Baroque Works' Officer Agents; Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, Miss Goldenweek, and Mr. 3. Mr. 3 has the power of the Doru Doru no Mi, which allows him to produce and control a wax-like substance from his body. He used this wax power several times to wrap a large wax cylinder around Luffy's feet and then later arm. Instead of slowing Luffy down, Luffy actually uses the wax cylinder to his advantage. Using it like a hammer, he first destroyed the pole on Mr. 3's wax creation with a cylinder wrapped around his feet. Luffy then later broke through Mr. 3's Candle Wall and pounded Mr. 3 himself with a cylinder on his arm. The cylinders that bound Luffy's feet and arm both broke upon impact.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 14 Chapter 123 and Episode 75, Luffy uses the wax cylinders that Mr. 3 binds him with like hammers. This technique is called Gum-Gum Hammer in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Mallet in the FUNimation dub. * : During Luffy's fight with Enel, Enel encased Luffy's arm in a Golden Ball he created by melting some gold with his Gloam Paddling technique.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 282 and Episode 184, Enel encases Luffy's arm in a Golden Ball. With this, Enel hoped to hinder Luffy's actions as he tossed him overboard the Maxim. Luffy however, despite burdened with this huge cumbersome object, was able to still move about and use his burden to his advantage in two techniques that he had to temporarily come up with. The first of these is Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ougon Botan. It is the same as Gomu Gomu no Fire Works, but with the Golden Ball attached to his arm. This technique was used against Enel's Raigoh.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 297 and Episode 192, Luffy destroys Enel's Raigoh. By swinging the Golden Ball around, Luffy was able to use it as a conductor to destroy the storm cloud. The lightning all zapped through the ball and was discharged. This is called Gum-Gum Fireworks: Golden Peony in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. According to Oda in a response to a fan in a SBS, Luffy himself didn't exactly know what he was doing when he did this technique.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 36 Chapter 344 - Fan question: How did Luffy blow up that big zappy thing? According to a fan poll, this is the nineteenth most favorite attack amongst fans with a total of 111 votes.Favorite Attack Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol. 40 Chapter 387 Page 202, Results 9-30 * : The same as Gomu Gomu no Rifle but with the Golden Ball attached to his arm. This move possesses much more speed than a regular Gomu Gomu No Rifle in that it creates a massive sonic boom when used. After destroying Enel's Raigoh with the Golden Ball, Luffy used this technique to defeat Enel and ring the Golden Bell of Shandora.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 298 and Episode 192, Luffy defeats Enel and rings the Golden Bell with Gomu Gomu no Ougon Rifle. This was so fast that even though Enel's Mantra ability could detect it, this was too fast for Enel to avoid. With this technique, Luffy was also able to break the Golden Ball encasing his arm as the ball hit the bell. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Gum-Gum Golden Rifle. According to a fan poll, this is the thirteenth most favorite attack amongst fans with a total of 327 votes. * : A Gear Third move performed when Luffy enlarges his leg and thrusts it high into a low-lying thundercloud. When he brings it down, the charged limb unleashes a massive shock wave, powerful enough to cause the ground underneath to crumble. This was first seen used to defeat Shiki, and was only possible thanks to the storm that they were fighting in. The attack was named after Thor, the Norse god of thunderstorms, who wielded a hammer rather than an axe. It is also said that every time Thor hit with his hammer, a lightningbolt would be brought from the skies, not always hitting the opponent, but usually just for demonstrating its powers. The kanji for this attack, "Kyojin no Rai Ono", means "Lightning Axe of the Giant".One Piece Anime - Movie 10, Luffy attacks with Gomu Gomu no Gigant Thor Axe to defeat Shiki. Situational Forms Throughout the series, Luffy is often faced with opponents that require unusual methods to defeat. For this reason, he sometimes adopts certain "forms" aside from his "Gear" forms intended to enable him to defeat those enemies. However, some of these forms are simply cosmetic and don't involve his Devil Fruit powers in any way, such as Afro Luffy, giving him no actual physical advantages whatsoever. The named forms that Luffy has so far used are as follows: Mizu Luffy In the fight with Crocodile, the leader of Baroque Works, Luffy used a barrel filled with water, in order to weaken Crocodile and make him vulnerable by disabling his ability to use his sand-morphing ability. With this Luffy could coat his appendages with water and use water-supported attacks against Crocodile along with a plan to soak Crocodile completely with water. However upon realizing the barrel and it's contents were in too much danger from Crocodile's attacks, Luffy later drains the entire barrel of water, becoming . Though at first glance the form looks idiotic and somewhat flawed as he had trouble keeping the water down (to the point of causing even the enemy Nico Robin to burst out laughing), it allowed Luffy to safely store the water and spit it out at Crocodile for use. Luffy stayed in this form until he was completely dried up by Crocodile.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapters 200-201 and Episode 122, Luffy becomes Mizu Luffy to fight Crocodile. * : By drinking a barrel of water and becoming "Mizu Luffy", Luffy pumps water into his mouth with his arms before he spits spheres of water at his opponent. This was first seen being used against Crocodile. Aside from Luffy's regular Devil Fruit techniques enhanced by water while in this form, this is the only named technique used by Luffy unique to this form. In the Viz Manga, this is called Water-Water Pistol. Afro Luffy During the Davy Back Fight Arc, Luffy had to face Foxy the Silver Fox in the final event, Combat. Beforehand, he got to choose what he would wear for the fight. Usopp, who was with him, spotted a big black afro, and had Luffy wear it. Thus, was born.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33-34 Chapters 314-318 and Episodes 217-219, Luffy as Afro Luffy. Usopp claims that the afro gives Luffy extra power. While donning the afro, Luffy also donned boxing shorts, boxing gloves, some type of straps on his feet, and had a temporary tattoo of a flaming skull and cross-bones on his chest. While wearing the afro, Luffy also tends to say things such as "Hell yeah!". Although only Nami and possibly Zoro think that it doesn't help anything, the others say "Because of the afro..." is how he gets more powerful (but they might be joking or just playing along). Although this form only appears once in the original manga, Afro Luffy returns again in a filler episode. When Foxy tries to get his ship and crew back, he is forced to ask for Luffy's help. When doing so, he hands over the afro he had before, and Luffy uses it to fight. The known Devil Fruit attacks that Luffy uses in this form are as follows: * : Luffy launches an elongated hook, which can hit the enemy’s back due to his stretching ability. In the Viz Manga and the video game One Piece Grand Adventure (dubbed by 4Kids), this move is called Gum Hook. * : Luffy swings one arm in a circle at high speed, then drives his fist into his opponent. In the Viz Manga and One Piece Grand Adventure, this is called Gum-Gum Flail. Team Combinations At certain times, Luffy uses his Devil Fruit powers in combination with his crew. The known named techniques that Luffy uses with others are as follows: * : A combo attack between Luffy and Sanji. Luffy stretches and grabs Sanji's leg, and as Sanji kicks forward, Luffy uses a Gomu Gomu no Rocket, propelling him forward at higher speeds than normal. This was first seen being used against Wapol. This is called Armée de L'air Air Assault in the Viz Manga, Taffy Trouncer in the 4Kids dub, and Armée de L'Air Assault Gum Shoot in the FUNimation dub. * : A combo attack of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to kill a Sandora Lizard in the desert of Alabasta. It's a combination of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Muchi, Zoro's Tatsumaki, and Sanji's Epaule Shoot. For this attack however, he uses his arm for the Gomu Gomu no Muchi instead of his leg. This is called Gum-Gum Dragon Epaule Twister Whip Sprawl in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Tatsu Epaule Maki Whip Shoot in the FUNimation dub.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 162 and Episode 97, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji use a combination technique to take down a Sandora Lizard. * : A combo attack between Luffy and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro use the Gomu Gomu no Cannon and the 108 Pound Hou at the same time. This is actually a 216 Pound Cannon, but Luffy decided that name was too long and hard to pronounce. Zoro expressed amused indifference and accepted the new name for the attack. This was first used against a huge wave during the Aqua Laguna to let the Rocket Man pass. * : This attack was a huge collaborative effort between Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Franky in an all-out, multi-directional assault against a horde of zombies. Luffy provides his trademark punches to the assault. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies. The name is derived from The Straw Hats' combined bounties.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 448 and Episode 342, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. * : A combo attack performed by all three top fighting members of the Straw Hat Crew: Zoro, Luffy and Sanji. Zoro performs a 108 Pound Hō, while Sanji activates his Diable Jambe technique and delivers a Mouton Shoot, then Luffy uses Gear Second and fires a Gomu Gomu no Jet Cannon. The impact of the three techniques hits a single target simultaneously. This was first seen being used against PX-4. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Santoryu Gum-Gum Diable Mouton Jet 600-Caliber Phoenix.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji attack together with their techniques against the Pacifista.“FUNimation Entertainment – One Piece Anime Episode 402” * : A combo attack between Luffy and Mr. 3. Mr. 3 uses his Candle Lock technique on Luffy's hand to begin, whereupon Luffy stretches and twists his arm back before delivering a powerful blow aided by the hard wax. This was first used as the finishing blow to Minotaurus on Level 3 of Impel Down. Due to the extreme heat of the place, the Candle Lock only lasted for a very brief period of time, and the hammer melted as soon as the blow was dealt. This is called Gum-Gum Hammer Rifle in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Mallet Rifle in the FUNimation subs. * : A technique in which Luffy does a regular rifle technique, aided by Mr. 3's wax. To avoid making contact with Magellan's poisonous skin, Luffy had Mr. 3 encase his arms and legs in a wax armor, allowing him to hit Magellan without worry of harming himself. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Champion Rifle. * : An anime only technique in which Luffy uses his regular bazooka attack, but aided by Mr. 3's wax to prevent him from being poisoned by Magellan. In the FUNimation subs this is called Gum-Gum Champion Bazooka. * : An anime only technique in which the settings are the same as the Champion Bazooka; Luffy with his arms encased in wax is able to attack Magellan with a gatling technique without being poisoned. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Champion Gatling. * : A technique in which Luffy uses his regular stamp attack, but aided by Mr. 3's wax to prevent him from being poisoned by Magellan. In the manga, this is simply called Gomu Gomu no Stamp. In the FUNimation subs this is called Gum-Gum Champion Stamp. * : An anime only technique, a combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp aboard the Going Merry fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de L'air Hana Shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Ho to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control since Zoro and Sanji has to stop him after cutting his target. This was first used to destroy Ratchet's castle in the seventh One Piece movie. * : A combo attack that Luffy and Goku invented together to use against Buggy and Emperor Pilaf's Tettiri No. 55, during the One Piece/Dragon Ball crossover comic special, Cross Epoch. This is a simultaneous attack of Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" and Goku's "Kamehameha Wave". The name of this technique is a combination of their individual attack names.Cross Epoch - Luffy and Goku use a special combo technique. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kamehame Gum-'Gum Bazooha'. * : This is a special combo maneuver that Luffy invents with Goku during the One Piece/Dragon Ball Special. The pair create a 360o "Kamehameha Wave" attack as Luffy swings Goku round and round to help him blast the surrounding Enel horde.One Piece and Dragon Ball animation special. In Japan, in the attraction "Going Merry" of Odaiba. * : Only present in the game Jump Super Stars, Luffy teams up with Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure with Luffy attacking with his Gomu Gomu no Mi and Jotaro attacking with his Stand, Star Platinum. * : A combo attack that Luffy and Toriko invented together to use against the Knock-Out Koala that resided on Hangerilla Island. Stretching his limbs around the roots of the Multitude Fruit Tree, Luffy acts as a slingshot for Toriko to launch himself at the koala, so his San Ren Kugi Punch's power is increased.Episode 492 - Luffy and Toriko use a special combo technique. * : a combo attack that Luffy Sabo and Ace created as kids to kill a giant tiger. First, Sabo brought the tiger as close as possible before Luffy began to do a Gomu Gomu no Rocket with Ace on top of him. Then when the target is as close as possible, Luffy launched Ace to hit the target with his pipe staff with extreme speed. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Rocket. References External Links *Rubber - Wikipedia article about rubber *Yubari Melon - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Rubber Man - TV tropes wiki article on the rubber super power trope *Firearm - Wikipedia article about firearms in general for which a majority of Luffy's Devil Fruit techniques are named after *Blood Doping - Wikipedia article on the process Gear Second utilizes *Vulcanization - Wikipedia article on the process Luffy's body undergoes when using Busoshoku Haki *Ruffys Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Luffy's attacks Site Navigation de:Gomu Gomu no Mi zh:橡膠果實 Category:Fighting Styles